Amor, celos y un torneo
by Tsuki no Tsuki
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el gran Atobe Keigo se da cuenta que se enamoró de la asistente de Sakaki, y encima hay un torneo por coalición y deben unirse Rikkai para ganar? ¿Podrá Keigo arreglar las cosas antes del torneo?,también Dirty, Platinium y otras pairs.


**_nuevo fic_**

**_espero les guste u_u_**

**_los personaje de pot no son mios_**

* * *

1

**_"Impulso"_**

Un nuevo día se pintaba sobre la cuidad y con ello, un nuevo entrenamiento intensivo para los titulares de la prestigiosa Hyoutei Gakuen. Este se desarrollaba con naturalidad aún siendo demasiado temprano, y es que para mantener el nombre de su escuela en alto, los doscientos miembros del club de tenis se pasaban muchas horas practicando y entrenando arduamente.

En una de las canchas se llevaba a cabo un asombroso partido entre el capitán y su mano derecha, el chico de segundo año conocido como Kabaji.

-_¡Vamos Hiro-chan!-_animaba la asistente del entrenador (aunque más que eso era su mano derecha y sus ojos en la cancha cuando él no estaba) al chico de segundo-_¡Tú puedes!_

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho para que el capitán ganara y las ovaciones por parte de los novatos idólatras de su capitán.

-_Bien hecho Kei-chan-_felicitó la chica ofreciéndole una botella con agua.

-_Por eso animaste a Kabaji-_contestó con sarcasmo recibiendo el envase.

-_Nyaa, sabes que lo hago para que no se sientan mal ante una derrota inminente-_sonrió y le dio un abrazo para luego levantar la cabeza para mirarlo-_¿estás celoso?, sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti-_su sonrisa se amplió más al ver el sonrojo en el más alto.

-_¡Já!-_la joven se apartó y él se sentó para secarse el poco sudor que tenía.

-_Kei-chan_

_-¿Ah?-_levantó la cabeza y lo que vino después lo dejó helado, la oven lo estaba besando.

_-Espero haberte compensado _-dicho esto, salió de las canchas y de la vista del joven.

Las clases comenzaron sin mayores percances, salvo por uno que otro regaño de algún profesor hacia el bello durmiente.

Los titulares del club estaban divididos en dos niveles, –como todos ya saben- los de segundo y los de tercero, éstos últimos en dos salones, "A" y "B"; la clase "A" era de los chicos de promedio y calificaciones sobre el 90% en más de cinco materias, en esta se encontraban Mukahi Gakuto, Oshitari Yuushi, Akutagawa Jiroh, y obviamente el capitán Atobe Keigo, aparte de la asistente de Sakaki, Tsukiyama Roxwen; y la clase "B", los pobres con calificaciones más bajas, en ésta estaban Shishido Ryoh y Taki Haginosuke.

-_Akutagawa, al pizarrón-_ordenó el profesor despertando al joven.

-_Ahh…hai-_se levantó aún un poco atontado y tomó el marcador que le extendía un molesto docente, miró el ejercicio para proceder a desarrollarlo.

-_Bien hecho-_habló el hombre entre dientes-_es sólo por eso que no hago una anotación en su expediente-_el chico se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lugar.

-_Excelente Ji-chan-_felicitó la joven con una sonrisa.

Luego de aquello sonó el timbre indicando la hora del almuerzo. Cada quien tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a los casilleros –en el caso del más bajo del grupo y la joven- para buscar sus almuerzos y guardar un par de cuadernos extra.

-_Nee, Roxwen, ¿comes con nosotros?-_ofreció el pelicereza con una sonrisa

-_Me encantaría _-le devolvió el gesto.

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron hacia la azotea del establecimiento donde ya se encontraban el peliazul de gafas conocido como tensai y el dormilón pelinaranja. Se ubicaron frente a éstos y cada quien sacó su bentô.

-_¿Ensalada? -_preguntó preocupado el pelicereza al ver la comida de su amiga.

-_Estoy a dieta-_respondió sin ganas.

-_¿Tú a dieta?-_inquirió con sarcasmo-_estás sometida a un duro entrenamiento igual que nosotros, debes alimentarte bien-_tomó unas bolas de arroz que tenía aparte y se las dejó a un lado.

-_Gakuto tiene razón-_afirmó el peliazul depositando dos trozos de carne sobre la verde comida.

-_Es cierto-_terció el dormilón y deposito comida también.

-_Chicos…-_los ojos de la joven se aguaron, pero juntó fuerzas para no llorar-_se los agradezco, gracias por preocuparse por mí._

_-Eres nuestra pequeña-_dijo el pelicereza abrazándola por los hombros.

_-Ahora dinos, ¿por qué rayos has andado así toda esta semana?-_habló el de gafas.

La joven contó absolutamente todo a su amigo y primos, los cuales literalmente quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar aquello. Luego de darle su completo apoyo, y jurar que ayudarían en lo que estuviese a su alcance, decidieron preguntar dos cosas:

-_¿Desde cuando…?_-inquirió el pelicereza.

-_Desde segundo semestre de primer año-_respondió con melancolía.

-_¿Quién supo esto antes que nosotros?-_intervino el de gafas.

_-Sólo Nioh-chan-_contestó recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la cereza-_y todo por dejarme llevar por un maldito impulso-_regañó para sí.

_-Mmm…¿tienes su número?-_habló el dormilón-_¿alcanzará a llegar?_

_-Si planeas que venga, dile que después de la práctica, ése es capaz de correrse con tal de venir, y no quiero que el cara dura de Sanada le ponga un dedo encima-_comentó la joven con los ojos cerrados.

_-Mejor lo vamos a buscar, ¿no?-_comentó el pelicereza.

_-Es mejor, le diré a Zendo que nos lleve-_secundó el peliazul.

El descanso terminó, y el comienzo de las últimas clases del día relajó un poco a la joven, ya que tocaban sus materias favoritas: artes y música. Durante el transcurso de éstas, la asistente evitó olímpicamente al capitán; en artes hubo trabajo individual y en la clase de música hizo preja con el dormilón para cantar.

El joven heredero se sentía inquieto aunque obviamente no lo mostraba por el exterior, no sabía por qué la chica actuaba así con él desde la mañana. Fue entonces que recordó el beso que ésta le dio, fue algo que realmente no se lo esperaba, si bien era cierto que la ojiverde no le era indiferente, jamás imaginó que quizás ella correspondiera sus sentimientos y mucho menos que le besara…¿sentimiento?, ¿está admitiendo que está enamorado?, imposible…aunque, durante un tiempo imaginó que él sériale que le diera su primer beso, pero no fue así, y encima, no había podido corresponder, por más que quiso, su cuerpo no respondía…¿corresponder? El no estaba enamorado, ¿o sí?...¿sería quizás que ella sintió rechazo?, de ser así, debía hablar con ella pronto, es la persona más valiosa en su vida y bajo ningún punto se permitiría perderla.

Las prácticas transcurrieron normales para la mayoría del club, pero tanto como el capitán que andaba más callado que nunca –cosa que extrañó a todos porque no dijo ni una sola vez "Oree-sama no bigi ni yoi na"- y un par de titulares que cuchicheaban mientras corrían alrededor de las canchas. Mientras, la asistente de Sakaki estuvo toda la tarde en el despacho de éste revisando el último papeleo y las posibles posiciones para el próximo torneo.

Horas más tarde, apareció la chica con unos folios que entregó al entrenador, quién Diode inmediato por terminada la práctica y llamó a Atobe a su oficina a una especie de reunión en su oficina.

-_Bien, ¿nos vamos?-_preguntó el pelicereza.

-_Sí, Zendo nos espera-_respondió el peliazul.

-_Por cierto, se quedarán en mi casa hoy, así que avisen-_ordenó la joven.

-_Gaku-chan debe llamar, nuestras madres saben que cuando no llegamos a casa es porque estamos donde tía Hanami-_respondió el dormilón despreocupado.

Así, el cuarteto subió a la limosina negra del joven tensai, con dirección del Rikkaidai Fuzoku.

* * *

**_bueno..._**

**_este fic lo encontré abandonado por ahí y decidi subirlo_**

**_dejen sus comentarios y dudas en reviews_**

**_más adelante Keigo tendrá más protagonismo, pero habrá una sorpresa inesperada en todo esto_**

**_se cuidan_**

**_bye-nya_**


End file.
